


Just For Love

by BethylLove



Series: Just [6]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethylLove/pseuds/BethylLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Beth do if Daryl won't come back from a run? And how long will Beth still be able to keep up the facade towards Carol? / Part 6 of the 'Just' series (other parts should be read) / Rated M for sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Love

Winter was coming. The nights became a lot cooler and the days weren't as hot anymore.  
Daryl and Beth avoided making a plan to telling their group of their relationship. Michonne had tried a couple of times to push them into it but her attempts were fruitless.  
There were just two nights in the last two weeks that Beth didn't spend with Daryl. Falling asleep together was something they both enjoyed and had already became a part of their lives. 

Today Daryl had gone on a run with Glenn and Carol. Beth had taken Judith in her care and so she walked around the prison with the baby in her arms. She was growing up so fast.  
Beth wondered what it would be like if this wasn't Judith but her own baby. She imagined a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes just like Daryl's. Her thoughts made her smile and she stopped to sit at the quarry.   
Beth didn't hear Maggie coming so she was really surprised to hear her voice directly behind her all of a sudden.   
'It seems you are in a good mood for a change.' Maggie sat down next to Beth. The sisters didn't talk since Maggie's fight with Daryl.   
'I’m fine.' Beth answered and tickled Judith's chin.   
'That's good. What did you do in Daryl's room last night? I saw you going in and I waited like half an hour and you were still in there.'  
Beth rolled her eyes but same time a little shock ran through her. Maggie had seen her, that wasn't good at all.   
'He asked me to play cards with him as Rick and Michonne were on watch and he was bored. I didn't stay long. Maybe an hour, then all the cigarette smoke was too much and I left.'  
'Weird he asked you. Seems he has a thing for you. Although that's weird because you are like half his age. Maybe he's planning to befriend you to then take advantage of you.'  
'Maggie, Daryl wouldn't do such a thing. He's with Carol, anyway.' Beth said quickly, ignoring the sting that image gave her. Daryl had told her Carol was no option for him, still she kept flirting with him all the time and tried to make him keep her company. Beth was definitely jealous.   
'True. So why did you smile before I came here? You looked like a bride on her wedding day. What's going on? Tell me.'  
'Nothing. I just imagined Judith being my own child. You know I want to have a family one day. Well, if the turn comes to an end.' Beth let out a deep sigh.   
'It's good you're back to normal.' Maggie hugged her sister and went back inside. 

It was late when Daryl, Glenn and Carol returned to the prison. Barely anybody was up and so Beth was already waiting in the office.   
Daryl entered, not surprised to see her. He was covered in walker gore and looked pretty exhausted. He carried a big bunch of fabric that turned out to be a lot of quilts and blankets.   
Seeing Beth's questioning face he explained to her. 'I ain't gonna have ya freeze in winter. These are for ya.'   
'That's very nice but I made it through the last winter just well without so many quilts.'  
'Well, the last winter ya were alone. Now yer not.' He gave her a meaningful look and she understood.   
'Believe me, before baby Daryl freezes he needs to come out.' Beth smiled.  
'Safe is safe. If I see ya one night not under these I'll be angry.'   
'Of course. And now you need to shower or I will be angry.'   
'Am just waitin' for ya ta be ready.' he grinned and pulled her with him by her wrist.   
When he was sure nobody was there to see them he started running and Beth had trouble keeping up with his pace.   
When they reached the entrance to the shower room they ran into Carol who was pretty surprised to see them there. Daryl let go of her wrist immediately and waited for Carol to say something.   
'What are you two doing here at the showers?' Carol asked glancing from Daryl to Beth.  
'We are sneakin’ some extra food. And I was in the mood for some booze. Beth wanted ta try a sip, she never had alcohol. Don't tell.' Daryl grinned.   
Beth nodded at Carol and gave her a smile.   
'That's fine. You still should get some sleep, Daryl.'   
'I'm fine, Carol. I don't need that much sleep. All I need is a drink now and and some smokes.'  
'I could join you.' Carol suggested and with a quick look to Beth Daryl said 'Nope.', grabbed Beth's wrist again and pulled her further through the hallways just letting Carol stand there alone.  
Beth couldn't suppress a giggle when they were far enough gone.   
'Ya think she caught on?' Daryl asked.  
'No, I don't think so.' Beth replied still giggling.   
'Well, now that we're here I’ll get a drink and a smoke and then we go back and shower.' He took out a bottle of whiskey and took a big sip of it. Then he lit himself a cigarette.   
'What happened on the run?' Beth asked still slightly concerned.  
'Nothin' bad. Found a house, went in, got some stuff and when we opened the garage there were like ten walkers waitin'. Everyone's alright.'   
Beth said nothing but looked at him, how he stood there drinking and smoking and still covered in dirt and walker gore. His hair messy and skin stained.   
Beth let out a sigh. Then all of a sudden Daryl dropped the cigarette and stepped on it.   
'Damn. Shouldn't smoke next ta ya.' he muttered and had some whiskey again before he put the bottle back and pointed at the door. 'Let's go.'

The showers were empty and they were undisturbed. It was late in the night and pretty chilly.   
Daryl closed the door and pulled Beth close. He kissed her lips, first softly, his one hand on her back to hold her tight to him. Beth slung her arms around Daryl's neck and responded to his kiss.  
After a couple of moments she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. 'I love you, Daryl.' She smiled and started the kiss again.  
Daryl directed them to the shower without stopping the kiss, he turned on the water and began to strip off her clothes. Beth undressed Daryl as well and soon they were standing there naked and still kissing until Beth stopped. She took a cloth and some soap and started to wash all the dirt off Daryl. She scrubbed his skin, careful to clean every inch of him.  
'Turn around,' she said and Daryl hesitated.   
'Listen, Beth. About ma back, I-'  
Beth pressed a small kiss on his lips. 'I felt them already, Daryl. It's not like I never touched you when we had sex. You don't have to tell, just be sure that I will always love you no matter what has been and what will be.'  
Daryl didn't need to hear more, Beth's deep love for him surprised him every time. He turned his back to her and waited for her reaction. Instead, she just softly moved the cloth over each deep scar and the rest of his back.   
When she was done she put the cloth away and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She leaned her head on his back and softly pushed him to go under the water now. For a while they just stood under the shower, letting the water flow over them while Beth still hugged him tight. 

Daryl opened her arms from around him and turned around. He crashed his lips on hers in a rough, needy kiss. Soon their tongues were dancing around, exploring each other’s mouths. Beth could still taste some of the whiskey but it wasn't bad.   
Daryl pinned her against the wall and he first took care of her pink hard nipples. He pinched and rolled them between his fingers making her let out a groan.   
He then reached further down and stroked along her folds. When he parted her lips then with his fingers he felt how wet she was already and a groan escaped him.  
Daryl pushed two fingers at once into her while his thumb rubbed her clit.   
Beth felt his erection poke into her hip. His fingers thrust in and out of her and he kissed her roughly.   
'I want you … now.' she panted and looked at him with hungry eyes. She bit her lip when Daryl lifted her up and penetrated her in one hard move. Beth cried out in pleasure and held on to him.   
Daryl started to move inside of her. 'Damn, Beth. Yer so tight.' he groaned and increased his pace.   
Beth's moans got louder and Daryl's thrusts harder. He glanced at her and thought once more how beautiful she was and she was his with no exception.   
He loved her and he would never let her go again. He would do anything to make her happy and so he did.  
Thrusting deeper into her he hit her point and made her cry out his name. His hand reaching down to massage her clit drove her so much closer to the edge.  
'Daryl … Daryl, I'm gonna come.' she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders.   
He pounded into her harder and hit her point again. With a scream of his name the wave of orgasm flushed through Beth's body, making her walls squeeze Daryl's hard cock. Daryl shot his cum into her with a deep groan.   
He kept holding her to himself and she wrapped her arms around him. They both were panting, letting the waves of their orgasm calm down but then suddenly they drifted apart hearing Hershel's concerned voice calling for Beth.   
'Beth? Are you okay?'  
'Fuck.' Daryl hissed and hurried to get his clothes. Beth wanted to do same but she slipped on the wet floor and landed on her ass. 'Ouch.' 

Hershel entered the shower room and just in time Daryl got his pants back on.   
He threw a towel to Beth so she could cover herself then he bend down next to her.   
'Beth! Daryl! What happened?' Hershel asked with a worried expression on his face when he saw Beth on the ground.   
'Daddy, I just fell. Daryl just came to see what was wrong.'  
'I heard you yelling for him.'  
'She knew I was around. She met me gettin' a drink when she went for the shower.' Daryl explained and helped Beth up.  
'I am fine, daddy. I just slipped on the floor. Could you two leave me alone now? I'd like to get dressed.' Beth gave her father a smile and instantly hoped he would believe her.   
‘Sure. Thanks, Daryl. Good night.' Hershel limped off leaving a very relieved Beth behind.   
Daryl followed the old man and held him the doors open.  
'Shouldn't you rather be sleeping than drinking?' Hershel asked.  
'Needed a drink ta sleep. Was a hard day.' Daryl muttered. He hoped Beth would still come to him during the night.   
'Thank you for helping Beth. She’s so clumsy sometimes. Have a good night.' Hershel went into his cell while Daryl went into his office. He sat on the couch and waited.

Daryl didn't have to wait long until Beth came after him. She silently closed the door and gave him a smile.   
'That was close. If Daddy caught us that would have been bad.'  
'Yeah, ya need ta be quieter when we're doin' it around here.' Daryl grinned.  
'Impossible. I am glad, though, that daddy knows how clumsy I am sometimes so he believed the excuse.'   
'Get ya sexy ass over here now.' Daryl patted on the free place on the couch. She took the place but didn't stay there long. He pulled her half on him; she put one arm and one leg over him and snuggled up to him.   
Like this they fell asleep, fully relaxed and so much in love. 

Someone knocked the door heavily and with no end in sight. Roughly woken up and still drowsy Daryl got up. 'Who's disturbin' ma sleep?' he asked annoyed.   
'Daryl! You are late! We wanted to leave an hour ago!' It was Maggie. She was mad, that much was clear.   
Beth was shocked to hear her sister's voice and was glad they locked the door last night.   
'What's the matter, Greene?! Told ya I'll be there an’ l will be.' Daryl growled.  
'We said to meet at sunrise. Move your ass now, Dixon.'   
Beth looked at Daryl, she was pretty confused.   
'Get off my back!' Daryl yelled before he looked at Beth and sighed. 'I forgot. I’m leavin' with her and Rick for two or three days. We want ta clear out the supermarket and maybe get some houses cleaned out as well.'  
'Two or three days?' Beth made a face, she didn't want Daryl gone so long. 'Why are you taking Maggie?   
'You promise me you’ll be careful.' Beth whispered.  
Daryl nodded and got up. He grabbed his crossbow and went to the door.   
'Wait.' Beth got up as well. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He responded to the kiss and slung his arms around her waist. He noticed her tears when they touched his own face.   
Beth pulled away, wiping away her tears with her hand. She looked up to him with her big blue teary eyes and gave him a smile.  
'See ya soon.' Daryl said and looked back at her. He didn't want her to cry but he didn't know how to comfort her either.   
'I love you.' Beth whispered.  
'Love ya, too.' Daryl answered and then turned around and went out the door.   
Beth remained in the office for a while; she wouldn't have it look like she spent the night there. She would get the laundry out there and pretend to just have been in there to get it. 

The following days Beth kept waiting. She spent most of the time outside to see when they would come back. In the night of the second day she even took the night watch with Michonne.  
'Are you not scared at all about Rick?' Beth asked.  
'I trust his skills. I have no reason to be scared. And him knowing I’m worrying all time when I stay here would just distract him and that doesn't do any good.' Michonne explained.   
'I’m just scared something unexpected will happen and he won't come back.'  
'If you start with such worries you’ll blame yourself one day if it happens.'   
'I wish I could be more like you.' Beth sighed.  
'No, you don't wish that. That's stupid. I’m nothing better than you. I just learned from my mistakes, that's all.'  
Beth let out another sigh and looked out in the night.  
'How is the baby doing?' Michonne asked then.  
'It's making me hungry for weird stuff. It makes me throw up whenever it's breakfast time and someone is cooking\\. It makes me horribly needy for Daryl and endlessly tired. At the moment it's a little pest.'  
Michonne grinned. 'Surely it's gonna be a little Daryl.' 

As Michonne had expected Beth hadn't made it through the night without falling asleep and also the little group didn't make it back.  
Glenn came up the tower and frowned when he viewed Beth asleep on the ground.   
'What's even wrong with her lately?' he asked.  
'She's getting old.' Michonne replied.  
'She's eighteen? No, I really wonder. Hershel told me she fell in the shower and now she's asleep here while she wanted to keep watch.'   
'Happens, as you said. She's eighteen, can't stay up nights.'   
Glenn said nothing anymore and Michonne bent down to Beth to wake her.   
'Is he back?' Beth asked drowsy.  
'Not yet, dear. Come on, let's have breakfast.' Michonne helped her up and they left Glenn alone who wondered why Beth didn't ask if they are back but only if he is back.

It was noon when Beth saw a car driving towards the prison and it definitely was one of their cars. She hurried to the gate and opened it quickly.   
She saw Maggie and Rick in the jeep but not Daryl, she assumed he would sit on the back of it.   
But when they drove past her and she closed the gate he wasn't even there.  
Rick and Maggie parked the car and got out of it. Both were pretty dirty and covered in dried out walker gore.   
Carol, Michonne and Glenn ran to them and Maggie threw herself in Glenn's arm while Michonne gave Rick a hidden smile.  
When Beth was still realizing that Daryl was missing, Carol spoke out the question that was lingering in her mind.  
'Where is Daryl?' she asked and looked from Rick to Maggie. Nobody even paid attention to Beth apart from Michonne who watched her closely, ready to do whatever when it was needed.  
'We got overrun by a herd.' Rick explained. 'We thought there were none around but when we were busy packing all stuff in they surprised us.'  
Beth's breath got faster and heavier.  
'Rick. Where is Daryl?' Carol asked again.   
'We have no clue. We got separated. Maggie and I hid in a chamber and when the walkers were gone we came back but he was gone. Damn, we waited there a long time, we searched the whole village but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.'  
'You need to go back! He might be in trouble!' Carol was furious. 'Since when do you just leave one behind?!'  
'Carol, get it together. We waited the whole night for him. He is gone; we have no clue where he is and if he is even still alive.'  
Beth was hyperventilating. Michonne hurried to her and dragged her back inside the prison before anyone could notice anything.

Michonne brought Beth into the cell block they didn't use. She put her on one bed and tried her best to calm her down.  
Beth burst out in tears, her sobs were heartbreaking. Michonne hugged her tight and didn't let go of her. She said nothing at all; she just let her let everything out. 

Rick found them after a while. He felt very sorry for not being able to bring Daryl back.   
Michonne looked up to him and frowned. Rick nodded and left. They understood each other without words and he got that he was of no use there now. 

When Beth had calmed down she looked at Michonne with swollen, red eyes and her face wet by her own tears.   
She didn't know what to say, she just wanted Daryl to come walking through the door now.   
'He will come back. He probably just hid well and is already on the way. By foot it takes longer than with the car.' Michonne tried to comfort her. Beth nodded; she really tried to believe that.

Two days passed and Beth had been strong, she didn't let anyone see that she suffered and was scared for Daryl's life. She kept it to herself until night had fallen and she entered Daryl's office. In there she cried herself to sleep just to be woken up by shattering nightmares several times through the night.   
Today she sat in the watch tower when Rick came to look after her. He sat next to her and looked at her. When she looked back at him he noticed the tears in her eyes.   
'He's just gone.' Beth said, her voice shaking. The tears flowed down her cheeks silently while she looked at Rick.   
'He’ll come back.' Rick said.  
Beth laid her hand on her belly. 'I’m not able to take care of it alone.'  
Rick didn't trust his ears. Had Beth just revealed a pregnancy to him? 'Are you...?'  
But before he could finish his question Beth nodded while the tears were still running.   
Rick made a decision. He wouldn't have that baby ending up like Judith and losing one of it's parents. He took Beth's hand and helped her up. They went down the tower and searched for Michonne, Beth had no clue why.   
'Michonne! Come on, we gotta go.' Rick yelled when he saw her on some distance. She immediately turned around and hurried to them.   
'Finally.' she muttered.

They went out to the cars and took the pick-up. They hadn't packed anything, they hadn't told anyone and when Michonne saw Maggie running in their direction she drove faster out of the prison.  
Beth sat in the middle between Michonne and Rick and still wondered what they were up to.   
'I told him to do this for days.' Michonne said after some time.   
'I had no clue she is expecting.' Rick sighed.   
'We’ll find him somehow.'   
'Yes, we will.' Rick agreed to Michonne and kept looking out of the car window. They drove slowly so they could watch everything.   
Beth got what they were doing and she hoped they would find Daryl. She couldn't make it any longer without him. Her worries and fear were killing her inside. 

The next day they kept searching. They went by car most of the time as they were sure Daryl would orientate himself by the sun and by the street.   
Right now they had left the car and had separated. Rick was going alone through the forest while Beth and Michonne walked along a path next to the road.

All of a sudden people appeared far away on the street. They were moving too smoothly to be walkers and they had a lot of stuff with them.  
Michonne took out her katana and whistled, which was a sign for Rick to move over to them. And so he did with his revolver ready. Michonne pointed at the people coming closer to them. They didn't see them yet but in case they were out to kill Michonne and Rick had their weapons ready. 

Michonne, Rick and Beth came out of their hiding and pointed their weapons at them. The three people raised their hands up scared. 'Please, don't hurt my brother and my daughter.' the woman said, looking very afraid at Michonne's sword.   
'What are you doing here?' Rick asked his gun still pointed at them.  
'We … we found someone. We wanted to bring him back to his group. But we got lost.' the woman explained.  
Beth looked at Michonne and a spark of hope was glittering in her teary eyes.  
'Is that someone bitten?' Michonne asked.  
'No. If he were bitten we wouldn't bring him to his group. We aren’t fools.' the brother of the woman said.   
'He has a head injury from a fall. I was a nurse before this. I tried my best to keep it clean and to supply him with antibiotics.'  
'I want to have a look at him.' Rick also hoped it was Daryl. The brother of the woman was pulling a trailer with a plastic cover over it behind him.  
'Of course.' the woman agreed and directed Rick to the trailer and pulled up the cover. Michonne held Beth on her wrist so she didn't follow Rick.

Rick put his revolver away when he looked into the trailer.  
'That's our man. We belong to his group. We were searching for him. I’m Rick by the way. Where did you find him?'  
'My name's Nicole. We found him a few miles south, a small village in the woods. He’s drifting in and out of consciousness. He said his group is north down the road.'  
'Will he survive?' Rick asked with a frown on his face.  
'If he can be stabilized and the wound kept clean, yes. The travel is taking a toll on him.'  
'You see these women? The tiny blonde one is his girlfriend. She is expecting his child and she didn't stop crying for three days now. If you could tell her that he'll be fine she might calm down.'  
'I will do that. Isn't she a bit young for him? And a baby? In this world?'  
Rick sighed. 'They are just fine for each other. And yes, a baby. My daughter is not even a year yet and she is totally fine.'  
Rick called for Michonne and Beth.

Michonne held Beth's hand. Beth was so nervous and scared she could barely walk straight. Her stomach was turning and her breath was shattered.  
When she saw Daryl in the trailer she hid her face in her hands and let herself fall down on her knees.   
Michonne went down to her and tried to calm her down; she knew Beth wasn't sobbing because she was sad or scared but because she was endlessly happy to have found Daryl.  
After a moment Beth got back up and hugged the foreign woman tight. 'Thank you, thank you so much.' she sobbed and went to take another look at Daryl.  
He looked so peacefully just like when he was asleep.  
'He will be fine soon.' Nicole told Beth and gave her a smile.  
'They are coming with us, Rick. They can stay with us.' Beth said.  
'We will see about that.' Rick muttered.  
'No, it's a fact. They saved Daryl! They stay with us as long as they want.'  
Michonne grinned. She knew better but to argue the matter with Beth. Nobody would win against her.  
'Beth, we don't even know them!' Rick said.  
'And? Did Daddy know you all? Did you know Michonne? No, you didn't. Still you screwed her in the library. And Daddy didn't know you and still he let you stay on our land. Even when Glenn and Maggie started their thing. They stay with us. End of the discussion.'  
Rick's face turned into a light shade of pink when Beth mentioned the library he had his first time with Michonne in. And she was right. He didn't really know her then. He let out a sigh and then stopped fighting Beth's decision.   
But then Nicole took the lead.  
'This is so nice of you but we don't want to stay with you. We have family in Florida, we want to get there.'

They got Daryl into the bed of the pick-up. Beth took her place right next to him and didn't let go of his hand.  
'Good luck with your journey.' Rick said before he went into the pickup.  
'Good luck to you and your group, too.' Nicole said.  
They two groups separated and went their own ways.

Back in the prison Carol saw them first and immediately Maggie and Glenn were with her, opening the gate.  
'Did you find him?' Carol asked nervously.  
'Where the hell is Beth?!' Maggie asked angrily.  
'Tell Hershel to get ready. Daryl needs treatment!' Rick yelled and Glenn started to run back inside the prison.  
Maggie went around the pickup and saw Beth. Relieved she sighed and gave her sister a smile.  
Beth returned it but didn't let go of Daryl's hand.  
'Maggie, Carol, help. We need to get him inside as fast as possible.'   
The four people heaved Daryl inside the prison and put him on one of the beds. Rick handcuffed him to the metal rod just for security. Beth glared at him but she knew it was just safety precautions.   
'What happened?' Hershel asked when he stepped in with Glenn who carried a whole lot of stuff for him.  
'Some people found him, one of them was a nurse, she treated him as far as she could but the wound looks nasty and he hasn't been conscious since we got him. Apparently he had a fall and knocked his head somehow.' Rick explained.  
'Alright. Carol, I’ll need your help. Everybody else gets out of here. Beth, please get me some of the antibiotics and some of the painkillers.'  
Beth nodded and hurried to get the medicine her daddy had asked her for.

Beth was waiting impatiently in her cell. Michonne had promised her to tell her as soon as Daryl was alone in the room.   
Of course Carol didn't intend to leave Daryl alone. But Beth needed to see him desperately. So she went to the cell Daryl was laying in.  
'Carol, you should go and eat something and have a nap.' Beth said, trying to keep calm.  
'No, I’m staying here. He needs me here, he feels my presence, I’m sure of it.'  
'Carol. We don't even know … if he will … wake up.' Beth swallowed hard; she spoke slow so her voice wouldn't break.  
'He will wake up! Stop talking like that!' Carol was shocked at Beth's words.   
'I will stay here until you are back. Hell, Carol. Two hours not by his side won't make any difference!'  
Carol looked at the young woman standing in front of her. She pressed her lips together and gave Beth a glare before she got up and left.  
In her mind Beth shouted at Carol. You have no damn right to him. He is mine, I love him, I fuck him and I carry his child. These words would stay unspoken, though, Beth would have loved to smack them right in her face.

Beth closed the privacy curtain and carefully laid down next to the still unconscious Daryl.   
She listened to his slow breathing and to his steady heartbeat. She pressed a kiss on Daryl's cheek and stroked his face.   
'You will wake up. You're a fighter.' Beth whispered. 'I need you. We need you. I love you so much.'  
Silent tears rolled down her face while she snuggled up close to Daryl. She hoped Carol wouldn’t come back soon. 

Beth went to him whenever she could. It wasn't often but each time was worth it. Daryl stirred from time to time and Beth hoped he would finally wake up. On the third day after they brought him back to the prison Beth once more was with him. She sat on the chair next to the bed as he had stirred too close to the end of the bed.  
She held his hand tightly wrapped between hers and again silent tears dropped down her face.  
A hand was put on Beth's shoulder and she jerked out of shock. She looked straight into the face of her daddy.  
'Bethy.' he said and pulled a second chair next to hers. 'It's the third day you are here crying. Do you want to tell me why?'  
Beth looked for a reasonable excuse but she couldn't find one. She looked in the eyes of her father and she saw the love and warmth in them she always saw and knew whatever she did it would never change.   
'I love him, Daddy. We are together. I don't want to lose him.' Beth looked for a reaction on her father's face and found it immediately. The smile on his lips said it all.  
'If you think he is the right one for you, Beth, he is. I trust you and I trust him. Daryl is a good man.'  
'He is the right one, Daddy. I know he is.' Under her tears she smiled at Hershel. She was so glad he wasn't mad.   
'It's good you found each other.'

Carol came back and Beth quickly wiped her tears away. She still didn't like Beth sitting at Daryl each time she was gone.  
Hershel got up and limped off. Also Beth wanted to leave and when she just reached the door frame she heard a very familiar voice whisper her name.  
'Beth. Stay.'  
Speechless Carol looked at Beth who had turned around to see Daryl reaching out to her.   
'Oh god, Daryl!' Beth didn't trust her eyes and ears. She glanced at Carol.  
'Daryl!' Carol said and took his hand. Beth found it hard not to tell Carol to back off and to take his hand instead. 

Carol and Beth were waiting outside the cell while Hershel examined Daryl.  
When he was done he gave Daryl an intense look.  
'I trust you with her.' he said and smiled at him. Daryl nodded weakly and tried to sit up. He hissed in pain and closed his eyes.  
'You need to lay down for a while longer. Any fall could cause a disaster.'  
'Everythin's spinnin'.' Daryl muttered his eyes still closed.  
'You had a bad fall. I’ll give Carol a task so you can spend some time with Beth.'  
Hershel left Daryl in the cell and went out. He looked at Carol. 'Carol, Daryl needs a lot of rest. You need to leave him alone now. Get the laundry done and look after your plants. You can come back and see him tomorrow.'  
Carol nodded but she clearly didn't like to stay away from him. She turned to leave and Hershel nodded to Beth before limping off himself.  
Beth waited until Carol was gone and went into the cell then. Seeing Daryl awake brought tears to her eyes again. He shifted to the side carefully. His head was pounding and whenever he moved everything was spinning. But right now he wanted Beth as close as possible. She carefully went into his arms and smiled.  
'I'm so glad you didn't die!'   
'Me too.' Daryl muttered and lifted his hands to her face to wipe away her tears. 'Don't like ya cryin'.'  
'I love you, Daryl.' Beth kissed his lips and he couldn't resist responding to her kiss.   
She was glad he was back with her and that her daddy was not mad. Beth had missed Daryl so badly and she didn't want to miss him ever again.


End file.
